


No Truffel At All

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [9]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Sebek runs into a peculiar garden box in the greenhouse, one housing a... ring of mushrooms? Quite familiar with the strange structure, confusion still floods his person. Now why would a fairy ring be doing in the middle of the gardens?The better question is, who decided to cultivate these specific mushrooms?
Relationships: Jade Leech/Sebek Zigvolt
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	No Truffel At All

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the manifestation of me wanting to talk about fairy rings okay because i like fae folklore and i think little faeries interacting so closely with mushrooms is neat  
> And also mr eel boy over there likes growin em so this was bound to happen one way or another

On a day like any other Sebek finds himself in the greenhouse, the warm humidity always enticing him inside for respite from the stresses of class. Trudging past garden bed after garden bed, seeking that delicious warmth to soothe his nerves before he happens upon a particular one...

"Mushrooms...?"

While it's not strange to find a variety of plants in the botanical garden, after all the academy boasted of the many species of flora they housed…

It _was_ certainly strange to see a ring of white spotted red mushrooms in a place such as this. Sebek furrows his eyebrows, observing the fungus to discern whether it was a natural formation or not. He can't sense any sort of magical presence that would suggest otherwis-

"I see you've taken interest in my agarics," a voice hums, low and sultry as it caresses his ear. "Though I do have to warn you those fungus are of the toxic variety," a chuckle graces him this time, "at least for consumption before you parboil it."

"Jade!!" Sebek, shocked at the sudden intrusion, whirls around to see the boy behind him, hovering over his shoulder. He was _sure_ he was alone, he felt no othe- "Wait! Are you suggesting I'm _that_ much of a glutton I would pluck toadstools from the ground and eat them whole!?"

Jade's eyes widen as he covers his mouth with his hand (surely to cover the wicked grin his polite smile devolved into), the picture perfect image of innocence, "Why, I've never said such a thing."

"You _implied_ it."

"You _inferred_ it," he quips back, unmoving as he easily deflects Sebek's accusations with a smile.

Sebek groans, he's not especially inclined to strike up conversation with those of Octavinelle, not when they're _notorious_ for their more shady practices (and one he's fallen victim to himself regrettably). He'd rather lessen the chances of being roped into another scheme now rather than later, even if Jade _was_ by himself.

He turns around to swiftly exit the indoor garden despite only just setting foot into the glasshouse, his relaxation can wait another day...

"Landfolk have interesting beliefs don't they?"

He stiffens in place before his shoulders slacken, he’s firm on his decision, and he shan't entertain the eel. Once he's out of the greenhouse he'll return to the dorm rooms, perhaps get started on that book he's been meaning to for the past few months? Yes, that's exactly what he'll d-

"Aren't the spots of a fly agaric said to be painted on by little sprites as well?" Jade chuckles to himself, "I've never quite seen one myself, to believe it."

He stops in his tracks, motionless for but a few seconds, enough for Jade to smirk as he manages to pique the other’s attention successfully. Sebek pivots on his heel, marching towards the offending second year.

"Of course you haven't," he snorts as he crosses his arms, "Little faeries aren't fond of humans and stay away as best they can. They're not one to show themselves, if at all." He gives Jade a once over, "Though I suppose in your case you don't qualify as _human_ but my point still stands…" he adds with a mumble.

"And how would I go about attracting one?"

"They're rather gluttonous little things…" Sebek trails off, hand at his chin, "libations of milk often work, anything sugary and creamy is their preferred food and they go lunatic over sweets and berries. Cake is a favourite among them, really any dessert is appreciated. Though it’s not guaranteed they’ll even show themselves to you."

"I see, thank you for the information but that isn't quite necessary," Jade smiles pleasantly, his eyes closing into crescent moons, "That reminds me, the Monstro Lounge is offering blueberry flan as today's special."

"I appreciate the offer but no th--" Sebek begins to decline before it dawns on him, "Hey!! I'm no--!! Do I look small to you!?"

" _Quite,_ " Jade replies without missing a single beat, his sharp teeth peeking from behind his lips as he speaks.

His eyes light up in controlled delight when Sebek's hand twitches towards his own breast pocket where his magical pen lies. Though he thinks better than to engage him in a physical altercation because he doesn't draw out the vessel, and for that Jade has to give him credit.

Quite the capable head on his shoulders exercising good judgement…

"There are different types of faeries. I'm nothing like a sprite!!" Sebek huffs, "Lest you would like to face the wrath of the fae, you best not misnomer them like that."

"It seems I've offended you, I apologise" and yet the sly grin on Jade's face says otherwise, "But I'd certainly be interested in such a topic."

"What, you'd like to be pinched an angry red? Have hair so terribly tangled and knotted every morning? Forced to dance till you die of exhaustion?"

"Dance?" Jade hums quizzically, tilting his head in curiously so as to bait Sebek into expanding on the statement.

"I don't blame you for your ignorance on faefolk considering you hail from the deep sea but I'm not one to repeat myself so you best listen up!!"

"If you would do me that pleasure," This time  
Jade makes no effort to obscure his sharp teeth, rather amused by Sebek's reaction. He's justly rewarded with a subdued shiver that widens the ever growing grin on his face.

"Right… those toadstools of yours," Sebek clears his throat, motioning towards the garden box that housed Jade's current pastime, "when a group of faeries dance their steps leave behind mushrooms, and thusly named a faery ring. If a human were to step into the circle they would be forced to join in on the festivities and dance until they can't no more, whether that be to utter exhaustion or death."

"Any particular dance they engage in?"

"None matters as long as they move in a circular motion."

"Hmm like this?"

"Wh-!!"

Jade envelops his right hand with Sebek's, his left sneaking below to tenderly grip his lower back bringing him into a closed hold. Sebek barely has any time to protest before he's pulled along to an unknown rhythm Jade sets.

Thankful for the rigorous ballroom training he went through as a child, he has no trouble following Jade's lead and the box step he thrusted upon him. Though he can't shake off his stiff and awkward posture at suddenly being thrown into a dance in the middle of the botanical gardens.

"J-Jade!! This isn't what I mean--!!"

"Was it not?"

Jade snickers as the box steps he leads become a left turning one, swiveling Sebek along with him as they dance circle after circle much to Sebek’s dismay. The queasy look on his face anytime Jade spins them around was proof enough of that, and something of a sadistic pleasure floods him when Sebek eventually succumbs to bringing his hand up to grip onto his shoulder.

Though all fun must end eventually he supposes, he _has_ tortured the poor lad enough for one day, and he slows to a stop.

"It was a _pleasure_ talking with you, Sebek," his hand has yet to release the other’s from his hold, and he lightly rubs his gloved thumb against the topside of Sebek's hand. He lowers his voice to a whisper, "If it's no trouble at all I hope we can continue to converse like this in the future."

Sebek, broken out of his nauseated state by the oddly intimate action, roughly pushes Jade away. His cheeks flare up and even he can tell how alight they must be with a blush. He curses as he brings the hand that was held so tightly in the other's grip close to his chest, wary of what the eel might pull next, "It's a lot of trouble!! Very troubling in fact!!"

Jade merely chuckles in response, directing one final smile before he departs, leaving the agitated and flustered first year alone.

Getting involved with Octavinelle, Sebek shivers, no worse fate than that...


End file.
